11 May 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1981-05-11 ;Comments *File 1) is a slightly distorted FM recording. Files 2) and 3) are AM recordings. *JP sounds a bit fed up at times - certainly in comparison to his shows of later years Sessions * Chefs #1, recorded 5th May 1981, first broadcast * Frames #1 recorded 24th February 1981, repeat, originally broadcast 02 March 1981 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Bob Marley And The Wailers: Exodus (Album: Exodus) (Island Records) (played in tribute to Bob Marley who died that day) *Josef K: Chance Meeting (7") Postcard POSTCARD 81 5 *Chefs: Springtime Reggae (Session) *Killing Joke: Tension (7": Follow The Leaders) (EG Records) *Girls At Our Best: Go For Gold (7": Go For Gold!) (Happy Birthday Records) *Frames: Stingray (Session) *Bebop Deluxe: Jet Silver And The Dolls Of Venus (Album, Comp.: The Singles A's & B's) (Harvest Heritage) *Bill Nelson: U.H.F. (Album: Quit Dreaming And Get On The Beam) (Mercury) *Last Man In Europe: A Certain Bridge (7": … A Certain Bridge) (Cocteau Records) *Chefs: Northbound Train (Session) *Vice Squad: Resurrection (7": Resurrection EP) (Riot City Records) *Black Roots: Tribal War (12": Bristol Rock) (Nubian Records) *Heaven 17: I'm Your Money (7": I'm Your Money) (Virgin) *Frames: Play It By Fear (Session) *Chefs: One Fine Day (Session) *Psychedelic Furs: Mr. Jones (Album: Talk Talk Talk) (CBS) *General Saint & Clint Eastwood: Another One Bites The Dust (12": Another One Bites The Dust) (Greensleeves) *Anyway A.K.A.: It's My Party (7") Polydor *The Special AKA: Gangsters (7": Gangsters) (Chrysalis) *Frames: La Chanson Ironique (Session) *Modern Eon: Visionary (7": Child's Play) (Dindisc) (Introduced as "Modern Eon And His Zodiacs") *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Spellbound (7": Spellbound) (Polydor) *UB40: Don't Slow Down (7": Don't Slow Down) (DEP International) *Chefs: I'll Go Too (Session) *The Fallout Club: Dream Soldiers (7": Dream Soldiers) (Happy Birthday Records) *Gary Shearston: The Light Keeper Of America (Album: Dingo) (Charisma) :(Peel: "I think the number I was given to find out interesting info about The Frames probably was someones's idea of a practical joke because in line with the song La Chanson Ironique you heard earlier on when I phoned it up there were people talking in silly French accents at the other end, so I assumed I had been led up the garden path ... not for the first time") *Frames: The Shock Of The New (Session) *Positive Noise: Charm (7": Charm) (Statik Records) *Chefs: Love Is Such A Splendid Thing (Session) *Undertones: Good Looking Girlfriend (Album: Positive Touch) (Ardeck) File ;Name *1) 19810511 Chefs & Frames.mp3 (complete show) *2) _287_810511a.aif.mp3 *3) _287_810511b.aif.mp3 ;Length *1) 1:58:01 *2) 48:44 *3) 48:26 ;Other * 1) Originally shared through assorted torrents/uploads, brought together on a now-defunct Julian Tapes (torrent) by "bbrbr57", also via Peel Newsgroup. Some of the original cassettes were running fast and the speed of the digital files may need adjustment. This is possible using Audacity and similar software. * Many thanks to Julian, Kev and "bbrbr57"! * 2) 3) Taken from T287 of the 400 Box, many thanks to Roger. *Please address re-up requests to Peel Newsgroup. ;Available * http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/Archive/Julian_tapes/ Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:400 Box